


Bored!

by haventacluewhatimdoing



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awesome Mrs. Hudson, Case Fic, First Kiss, Fluff, Greg Lestrade & John Watson Friendship, M/M, Molly and Greg know, POV John Watson, Rated t for swearing and heavy kissing, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haventacluewhatimdoing/pseuds/haventacluewhatimdoing
Summary: "Not going." He said stubbornly. John crossed his arms over his chest."Not five minutes ago you were prepared to shoot the wall again, and now you don't want to come and do your detective stuff on a case?" Sherlock simply pouted in reply."It's like living with a child, isn't it dear?" Mrs Hudson's voice floated into the flat, shortly followed by the door opening. She smiled knowingly at John, before handing him a biscuit."Enjoy yourself, love. I'll look after this grumpy one." She patted him on the back.ORJohn goes solo on a case, and Greg has had enough.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	Bored!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Idontmind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontmind/gifts).



> Hello! This was a request from Silver99 as a gift for Idontmind. I hope you enjoy this little fic!

It had been a slow week. The wall had considerably more bullet holes in it, despite Mrs Hudson's protests. John had lost count of the amount of tea he had drunk, but between the two of them they had finished a box. Sherlock had picked up a few cold cases, but Lestrade didn't seem to have much to give them. 

"Bored!" Sherlock yelled from his chair in the sitting room, reaching for his gun only to find it had run out of bullets. He tutted, chucking it onto the coffee table before sprawling it what could not possibly be a comfortable position. 

John sighed, scrolling through his phone he'd recently managed to steal (although was it stealing if it was his in the first place?) back off Sherlock, scrolling aimlessly through emails. A text from Lestrade made him perk up slightly. 

"New case, Sherlock. I'd say a 5 or 6, not massive, but better than nothing." Sherlock looked over at where he was standing in the kitchen, head upside down over the back on the chair. 

"Not going." He said stubbornly. John crossed his arms over his chest.  
"Not five minutes ago you were prepared to shoot the wall again, and now you don't want to come and do your detective stuff on a case?" Sherlock simply pouted in reply.  
"It's like living with a child, isn't it dear?" Mrs Hudson's voice floated into the flat, shortly followed by the door opening. She smiled knowingly at John, before handing him a biscuit.  
"Enjoy yourself, love. I'll look after this grumpy one." She patted him on the back. 

John shook his head slightly, making his way down the stairs and grabbing his jacket. Some days he really thought he had cracked the enigma that was Sherlock Holmes, and other days he did not understand the man's actions in the slightest. He decided to walk, the destination only being thirty minutes away. 

He arrived at the luxury department store, was admitted by Donavan after only a mild snarky comment, and pushed open the heavy door. He made his way up the old wooden stairs, pausing at the memorial to those lost in the first world war. He nodded at it, taking a deep breath before carrying up the steps to the second floor. 

Lestrade was standing by the body - female, mid forties, average height. John stepped forwards.  
"Sherlock with you?" Greg asked.  
"No, he decided that despite being bored shitless he didn't want to come." Greg chuckled at this, before gesturing for John to examine the body. 

"Heart attack seems the most likely cause, although there is some residue around her mouth, looks like cocaine but could just be sugar, it's hard to tell." 

His phone pinged, and John looked apologetic as he pulled out of his jacket. 

_3.46pm_

_Check left pocket. SH_

John smiled, both exasperated and fond. Of course Sherlock knew what was going on. Probably got Mycroft to hack into the CCTV. He reached into the jacket, and pulled out an empty paper bag. Flattening it out, he realised it was a packet of Sainsbury's sugar doughnuts. That would be what the white powder was then. He shook his head in awe. It had been years, but John still couldn't get over the man's deduction skills. 

"Sherlock text ya?" Lestrade asked, amused. John looked up, slightly flushed.  
"How... how did you know?"  
"Oh come on. I may not be the world's only consulting detective, but I'm not that bad at reading people." John bit his lip and looked back down at the body. He responded coolly,  
"I have no idea what you're getting at." 

Lestrade snorted.  
"Yeah, of course you don't. Have you guys snogged yet?" John's head snapped up, and he started stammering.  
"I... we're not... he... I'm not gay!"  
"Whatever you say. You think Sherlock's got this covered?" John nodded, not trusting his mouth to not spurt anything embarrassing. He left quickly, almost running down the stairs. The cold January air helped to disguise his flush from prying eyes (read: Anderson), and he briskly started walking back to Baker Street.

~☆~☆~☆~ 

As soon as he opened the door, Sherlock commented deadpan,  
"Solved it."  
"You weren't even there!" John huffed.  
"Didn't need to be. The woman had a heart attack, well done there, high sugar levels since she had just eaten a whole bag of doughnuts by herself. There were light footprints on the floor, they lead right up to about two metres away from where she landed, before retracing their steps back down the stairs, though these ones were much quicker, so clearly not a planned murder. There was black hair on the floor as well, fake, so a costume of some sort. There was a post that tagged Liberty two hours ago, with a picture of a man dressed as a gorilla running out of the shop. Conclusion - she died of fright, not in pristine health plus the sugar, the other person was afraid of being caught by the police when all they wanted to do was give her a bit of a shock, so runs out of the shop."

John stood there, jaw hanging open. 

"That... was... bloody amazing." Sherlock smiled slightly before turning back to his laptop. But John, in a moment of bravery, crossed over to the other man, discarding the laptop on the coffee table, and squatted down to his level on the chair.  
"No, I mean it. That was fucking incredible." Sherlock raised an eyebrow.  
"I know." 

John thought back to his conversation with Greg. 

_Have you guys snogged yet?_

He took a deep breath, and met Sherlock's eyes.  
"Not to mention," he added in a low voice, "incredibly sexy." 

Sherlock gasped slightly, pupils dilating. John reached out to put two fingers on the younger man's wrist. Raised pulse. He swallowed thickly. 

"Do you mind if I..." He gestured to Sherlock's lips. The other man replied in a whisper,  
"Not at all." 

John surged forwards, capturing Sherlock's lips in his. The kiss was far from chaste, John nipping his bottom lip, eliciting a moan. Sherlock grabbed his hips and hoisted him up so John was straddling him. John curled his fingers in Sherlock's hair, tugging it slightly so he could get a better angle. Sherlock's hands stayed on his hips, drawing circles with his thumbs as he kissed back in earnest. 

They pulled away eventually for air, resting their foreheads together.  
"You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that." John breathed.  
"Oh, I think I do." Sherlock smirked, and John simply had to kiss him just to wipe that look off his face.

~☆~☆~☆~ 

John pushed the door to the pub open. He glanced round quickly, finding Lestrade sitting at their usual table with two pints in front of him. The DI pushed one towards him as he approached.

"Sherlock wrapped that up pretty fast." He commented.  
"Mm. Are you going to arrest anyone?"  
"Na. It was an accident, and although we could find them, we're treating it as an accidental death, upsetting but there was no way the culprit could have known what would happen." John nodded, sipping his beer. His phone vibrated in his pocket, and he pulled it out. 

_7.38pm_

_Ordered Chinese. Due in an hour. SH_

John smiled softly at his phone. Greg laughed.  
"Your boyfriend texting you again?"  
"Well, as a matter of fact, yes." Lestrade spluttered, barely keeping his beer in his mouth.  
"You finally got your act together?" John rolled his eyes, but nodded. 

"Hold on one moment." Greg pulled his phone out of his pocket and rang someone. Pressing his phone to his ear, he said, 

"Molly, you owe me a tenner."

**Author's Note:**

> The shop was Liberty's in London - I did a google map thing to see how far away it was from Baker Street. And there is a memorial on the wall in there.
> 
> I'm haventacluewhatimdoing over on Tumblr too! I might be taking fanfic requests, check my bio :)


End file.
